<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reason is You by ainsleyywhitlyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129130">The Reason is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy'>ainsleyywhitlyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Protective Malcolm Bright, Soft Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm askes Dani to be his fake girlfriend for the weekend, so his mother didn't set him up with someone he doesn't know. Dani agrees not knowing that everything between them would change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first chapter fic so I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 6 o’clock when Malcolm arrived at his Mother’s estate. As he walked up the steps to the building he noticed Gil’s car was in the driveway. He wondered why his mother would call both of them here so early in the morning. Malcolm knocked on the door and was greeted by Leonard. </p><p>“Good Morning Mr. Bright,” Leonard said as he welcomed Malcolm into the home. “Mrs. Whitly and Lieutenant Arroyo are in the main room.” Malcolm thanked Leonard for letting him know before he walked into the family room. </p><p>“Good morning Mother,” Malcolm mumbled as his Mother gave him a hug. </p><p>“Gil and I were just about to have breakfast with your sister, come join us in the dining room,” Jessica said with a smile as she started to walk to the dining room. Malcolm followed hoping he wouldn’t be getting himself into something he didn’t want to be a part of. As he entered the room he waved at Gil and scared Ainsley by patting her on the head before he took a seat next to her. </p><p>“Malcolm, I swear. I will get you back for that.” Ainsley laughed as Malcolm sat down next to her. </p><p>“Children enough, we have company,” Jessica noted “So Malcolm have you asked your mystery girlfriend to come to your cousin’s wedding yet?” Jessica asked, gaining the attention of both Gil and Ainsley. </p><p>“Yes, Mother. She said she would come with.” Malcolm felt his face beginning to turn red as everyone at the table was staring at him. </p><p>“Wait, she is actually real? Who is she, Malcolm?” Ainsley asked, getting very interested in who her brother’s secret lover was. “Ooh, I bet it is the detective you work with, what is her name?”</p><p>“Ains her name is Dani and yes. She is my mystery girlfriend.” He sighed giving up. Dani was going to kill him for this later. Malcolm felt Gil staring at him from across the table. </p><p>“Well I knew if I asked Gil to set you two up enough it would finally work,” Jessica said as she contently drank her coffee. </p><p>“This sudden interest in our wellbeing doesn’t have anything to do with the man sitting across from the table from us does it?” Malcolm asked with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Wait, you and Gil?” Ainsley was shocked. Both Ainsley and Malcolm watched as Jessica’s face got red.</p><p>“Well-” Jessica began before Ainsley interrupted again. </p><p>“Does he let you wear his turtlenecks?” She asked before turning to Gil, “Do you?” Her question made Gil’s face turn red, causing him to look down at the ground to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“Ainsley, enough,” Jessica said as she took Gil’s hand in hers. </p><p>“Well, I need an answer.” Ainsley grinned as she watched Gil answer his phone. </p><p>“We will save the answer for another day, for now, it looks like Gil and Malcolm have a case to attend to,” Jessica answered as she watched both Malcolm and Gil get up from the table. “Gil, will I see you for dinner later?” Her question gained a childish chuckle from her two children.</p><p>“Yes, I will be back later Jess.” He said with a smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Malcolm and Gil were silent for the first couple minutes of the drive before Gil finally spoke up. </p><p>“Alright Malcolm, I am gonna drop you off at Powell’s before I head to the precinct.” He said with a grin on his face. </p><p>“Gil, you know I totally lied to my Mother. We aren’t dating and now I have to find a way to get Dani to actually come with.” Malcolm groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. </p><p>“Well that is a shame. I figured if I put you guys on enough stakeouts together something would have sparked between you two.” Gil said as he stopped the car outside of an apartment complex. “I do assume you know which house is hers.” </p><p>“Yes, Gil. I have been to her house before.” Malcolm rolled his eyes and got out of the car with a couple of bags. “I will see you at the precinct later.” </p><p>“Good luck trying to get her to come with,” Gil answered with a laugh before he drove away. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dani was laying on her couch half asleep when she was startled by a knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to see who was there. Dani looked out the peephole in her door to see Malcolm standing there with a few bags in his hands, she rolled her eyes at his gesture and opened the door. </p><p>“Bright, what are you doing here so early?” Dani asked as he set the bags down on her kitchen counter. She sat back down on her couch and watched him move around in her kitchen. </p><p>“I came to make tea and tell you we have a case.” He said with a smile. Dani gave him a look and tilted her head knowing there was more behind why he was actually at her place at 7 am making tea beside a case. “Okay, okay. I may or may not have told my Mother you are my uh…”</p><p>“Your uh what?” Dani said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“My girlfriend,” Malcolm said as he turned on the stove. </p><p>“Is there a reason why I am your girlfriend?” Dani smirked. Malcolm could feel his face start to get red. </p><p>“My cousin’s wedding is in a week and my Mother wanted me to bring my girlfriend I have been dating for the past few months.” He implied as he got two mugs out of her cabinet. </p><p>“I take it there was no girlfriend?” Dani said with a slight laugh. </p><p>“You are right, so will you go with me?”</p><p>“Sure, what do we tell Gil? Oh wait, he is going isn’t he?” Dani asked as she felt her neck heat up. </p><p>“Yeah, He is my Mother’s date. He was there when I told my Mother my mystery girlfriend was you and I-”</p><p>“Bright!! Now Gil is going to think we are actually dating!” Dani said as she put her hands up to rub her face. </p><p>“No no, he was my ride here. I explained to him we aren’t actually dating.” Malcolm said, trying to calm down his anxious friend. </p><p>“And… What did he say?” Dani said looking up at Malcolm.</p><p>“He said it was a shame,” Malcolm said with a chuckle as he turned around to stop the kettle from whistling. Dani was mad at Malcolm but at the same time, he was there making tea in her kitchen at 7 o’clock in the morning. “Well here is your tea.” He handed Dani her mug and followed her out to her living room. They sat down on opposite ends of the couch. Dani sighed as she took a sip of her tea. </p><p>“Bright, what are we going to do? Give me the plans so I can go get the dress and supplies I need for the wedding.” She said as she set her mug of tea on the coffee table. </p><p>“Well, we will be there for 5 days. It is only upstate, and I assume you are going to drive.” Dani scoffed at his driving comment and nodded her head. “You will need a nice dress for the wedding and the after-party. We will have our own room, it has one bed a balcony, you know the normal type of hotel room, just more fancier I guess.” Dani opened her notes app on her phone to write all of this down. “My tux is just plain so any color dress will match.” He shifted on the couch gaining Dani’s attention. “Do you have any questions for me?” </p><p>“Yeah, a lot of questions actually. First, please tell me I won’t have to slug you to get you to sleep every night.” She got a chuckle out of Malcolm as he took a sip from his mug. </p><p>“Well, I hope not. I plan on not sleeping these 5 days so I do not harm you in any way. We all know my dreams are pretty epic.” He answered and quoted what Dani once said in the precinct. She rolled her eyes at his response. </p><p>“Bright, you need to get some sleep. If you are worried about me, I assure you that I will be fine.” She moved closer to him on the couch to touch his trembling hand. “You will sleep on this trip, I will make sure you have an excellent time.” She said as she looked up from where she had placed her hand. “Even if it means I have to slug you.”</p><p>“Well, then you should add some ice packs to that list of yours.” Malcolm chucked gaining another eye roll from Dani as she typed it into her list. “You know, being my girlfriend, you have to act like one.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. We have to hold hands, make flirty comments, act cute together, kiss each other. I know how to be a romantic Bright.”</p><p>“You also have to call me Malcolm.” He laughed as he stood up to take their mugs to the sink.</p><p>“Well, okay Malcolm. I have to go get dressed for this case. Don’t burn my apartment down while I get ready.” She said as she walked back to her bedroom.</p><p>“I won’t try.”</p><p>“Wow, very assuring Bright.” Dani laughed in response to his, hopefully, sarcastic reply as she shut her bedroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way to the precinct, Malcolm explained who Ameer and Cosette were and how half of his family does not like his mother and them anymore because of Martin. </p><p>“So, I don’t have to worry about your family disliking me?” Dani asked as she stopped at a red light. </p><p>“Well, not exactly but don’t take it personally. As I said they hate Ainsley and me only because we are related to my Mother who was married to a serial killer. They are finally starting to get over it, so hopefully seeing Gil with her they will get over it faster.” Malcolm said as he texted his mother on his phone. He and Ainsley have been teasing Jessica all morning in their family group chat about Gil.</p><p>“So, if one of your rich cousins says something offensive about me, are you going to back me up, or just stand there?” Dani questioned as she pulled up in front of the precinct.</p><p>“No, I will back you up. Also, Gil just texted me saying to meet him at the crime scene.” Malcolm answered, showing Dani the text. </p><p>“So, now that we have another 30-minute drive, tell me about your cousin,” Dani said as she restarted the car. </p><p>“Well, Ameer and I have always been close since we were younger. We used to reenact scenes from my childhood book,”</p><p>“The Count of Monte Cristo, right?” Dani questioned, hoping she had remembered correctly. She got a smile out of Malcolm which made her realize that she did in fact remember correctly.</p><p>“Hey, you remembered. Well, then after my father got arrested nobody wanted ties to my Mother anymore, but that didn’t last long. Ameer and I would annoy our mother’s every day until they gave in. He was my only tie to a normal life until he met Cosette and then everything changed.” He said with a sigh.</p><p>“She basically came in and wanted him all to herself so you guys barely have the chance to be together anymore?” Dani kind of felt bad for Malcolm. </p><p>“Yeah, but Cosette is very nice. I have been out to dinner with them on multiple occasions. I was actually going to invite you to one of the dinners but I felt that would have been odd.” </p><p>“Yeah, it would have been. I mean going to this wedding with you is even weirder. We have to share a bed, Bright. We haven’t even had to that undercover yet.” Dani noticed Malcolm’s face was getting red at her comment. “We are both responsible adults though Malcolm. We will be fine.” She gave him a reassuring smile and turned on the radio, hoping it would help this awkward car ride go even faster. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They finally arrived at the crime scene a few minutes earlier than they were expected to. Malcolm was the first one to get out of the car and he walked over to see what Edrisa was examining.  The victim was a blonde woman in her late 20’s. She had been missing for 2 months.<br/>
“Her name is Rose Duquette,” Edrisa said backing out of the way so Malcolm could closer investigate the body.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember her. My sister was the one who pushed out the local report the night she went missing.” Malcolm mentioned. “How was she killed Edrisa?”</p><p>“Rat poisoning, very high amounts. The same rat poison was also used in the killing of Juliet Casper last week.” </p><p>“The other blonde who went missing around the same time as our victim here,” Malcolm stood up from his place next to the body. “Alright, thank you Edrisa. When you get her back to the lab look under her nails for any skin tissue from other victims or the killer himself. These women are getting smarter.” Malcolm walked back over to where Gil was standing. JT and Dani seemed to be in a deep conversation with another police officer and Gil was talking to another detective. </p><p>“What is the profile kid?” Gil asked after the other detective walked away. Malcolm looked around the scene. </p><p>“Well, he is targeting blonde’s and holding them captive. He sees them as rats and he is the chemist. So far both women were injected with different dosages of poisons compared to the other. Rose’s dosage was higher because he is most likely making another serum that counteracts the rat poison and kills the poisonous additive. So we are most likely looking for a man with a background in chemistry, also someone who is buying high amounts of liquid rat poison.” JT and Dani were walking over as Malcolm finished his profile. </p><p>“So, basically he won’t stop until he thinks he has found a cure or we catch him?” JT questioned as he watched a few men pick up the woman in the body bag and put her in a vehicle. </p><p>“Yep, so hopefully we find him before we find his next victim. I will also ask Ainsley to give me names of blonde women in their late 20’s who went missing around the same time as these two women.” Malcolm pulled out his phone and began to text his sister. </p><p>“Okay well JT and Powell you guys go to the precinct and get a board set up. Bright and I will go to the other crime scene.” They all followed the Lieutenant's orders and got into their vehicle to go to their assigned locations. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>On the way to reanalyze the first crime scene, Malcolm was continuously laughing at messages from Ainsley, which gained Gil’s attention. Ainsley wouldn’t drop the topic of Gil and their Mother dating. She kept sending text posts and Twitter posts to Malcolm that were related to what happened at their morning breakfast. This one text post she sent him was so relatable that Malcolm choked on the water that he was drinking. </p><p>“Bright, what the hell so funny?” Gil said as he pulled into the parking lot next to the first crime scene. </p><p>“Nothing, just a message from Ainsley.” He said, trying to regain her professionalism. </p><p>“Oh, because missing blonde women in their late 20’s are so funny. Now give.” Gil said motioning towards his phone. </p><p>“What, no. Just because you are dating my Mother doesn’t mean you get to take my phone.” Malcolm shoved his phone in his pocket and walked over to the police taped area in the park. Gil scoffed at his answer and followed him. </p><p>As Malcolm analyzed the first scene his phone was continuously going off. Gil rolled his eyes as he thought of what Ainsley and Malcolm could be up too. After they were there for a while Gil got a call from Dani saying that Edrisa had Rose’s full report. </p><p>“Alright kid, time to go back to the precinct,” Gil mentioned to Malcolm as he started to walk back to the car. Malcolm got up from his spot on the ground and followed Gil. Once they were both in Gil’s car he took out his phone to read all the texts Ainsley had sent him. “Also mute your phone when we go in to get the report from Edrisa.” Malcolm nodded in response to Gil and laughed at the texts. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once the team was all in the morgue she explained to them how there was skin tissue under the victim's finder nails from two people. One was from a woman in her late 20’s named Cameron Johnson and the other set of tissue belonged to a man named Alaric Dexrell. </p><p>“So Dexrell is definitely our guy. Late 40’s and he used to work at an old science lab.” Malcolm mentioned as he slid the ballistic vest over his head and velcroed the side straps. Dani nodded in agreement as she slid on her vest. The last time she wore one of these was when Malcolm had fallen asleep at his vest. Of course, she knew he wouldn’t actually harm her, well she hoped, it was more of a safety precaution. </p><p>Dexrell’s house wasn’t far from the precinct so the drive was short. Dani and Malcolm entered through the front of the building while JT and Gil entered from the back. After they cleared both the upstairs and the main floor of the building Dani followed Malcolm into the dark cellar while Gil and JT waited for the backup to arrive. Malcolm noticed a light under a door in the corner of the cellar. He twisted the knob on the door thinking it would be locked but instead it opened. As Malcolm walked into the room quietly and saw Cameron asleep in a corner with a towel covering her eyes, he also saw that Dexrell was working at his desk. </p><p>“Well, hey there Alaric,” Malcolm said as he walked closer to the man sitting in his desk chair. Dexrell turned around in his chair to reveal he had a gun. “Woah, there. No need to use that. We are only here to talk.” Malcolm moved from where he was standing in the room so Dexrell couldn’t shoot Dani.  </p><p>“Bright what the hell are you doing? You are blocking my shot.” Dani said, trying to move out from behind him. </p><p>“Dani stay behind me,” Malcolm mumbled quietly under his breath. “Hey, why don’t you put your gun down and we can talk. I really admire your work. How you are trying to come up with a vaccine to counteract the effect rat poison has on people. It is a very creative idea. You can’t tell me any of that if you shoot me.” Malcolm mentioned as he walked slowly towards Dexrell. Dexrell sat up from where he was sitting but kept his gun aimed at Malcolm. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you or the woman behind you. All you will do is steal my work. Steal my ideas. I did all of this work for myself. Not for you to come here and steal it.” With that Dexrell fired his gun at Malcolm. It hit him in the lower abdomen and he fell to the ground. Dani fire at Dexrell taking him out. After the shots rang out JT and Gil ran down into the cellar to see Dani holding her hands over Malcolm’s wound and Dexrell’s dead body lying not far from them. </p><p>“Gil we need an ambulance.” She looked down at Bright. “Hey, Bright stay with me.”</p><p>“Dani-” Malcolm started before he began to cough harshly. </p><p>“Hey, Bright you’re going to be okay. You don’t have to say anything, just don’t close your eyes.” She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. “Bright stay with me. Bright?” He was just so tired and felt sleep overcome his body. “Malcolm!!” Dani screamed this couldn’t be happening, the wedding was only a week away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Malcolm woke up in a hospital bed. He noticed Dani was asleep in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. It had to be early because the sun hadn’t even risen yet. Malcolm attempted to turn on his side to admire Dani, but instead, he ended up groaning loudly and laying back on his back after a sharp pain shot up his chest. The sound of him groaning awoke Dani from her slumber. </p><p>“Hey, would you keep it down over there?” She said with a chuckle as she brought her chair over next to his bed. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I mean for someone who got shot in the abdomen and almost died, I think I feel pretty good. I also have a wedding to go to in 6 days, so I guess I better heal fast.” Malcolm replied with a scoff.</p><p>“Wait, you are still going to go to that wedding?”</p><p>“Well yeah, Ameer would never want to see me again if I didn’t show up,” Malcolm answered looking around the room. “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Just 12 hours I am pretty sure. Probably the longest you have slept in years.” He scoffed at her sarcastic comment, but it was true. “Do you want anything? Food, water, tea?” </p><p>“Earl Grey would be nice,” Malcolm replied lying back on his pillow as Dani walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea. Dani handed Malcolm one of the cups as she sat down in the chair she brought over to the side of his bed. “So Dani, how long have you been here?” He asked, trying to fill the void of awkward silence. </p><p>“Ever since they put you up here after they removed the bullet from your abdomen. Which I guess was around 6 o'clock yesterday.” Dani answered as she took a sip of her tea. “Jessica and Ainsley stopped by to see you after you came out of surgery yesterday.”</p><p>“How upset was my Mother? She is probably worried I won’t be able to go to Ameer’s wedding.” Malcolm rolled his eyes at the thought of his Mother being angry at him for being shot. </p><p>“She was actually really worried about you Bright, we all were.” Dani scoffed. “You don’t give Jessica enough credit. You guys might have a cursed family or whatever but she saved Gil’s life.” She pulled out her phone and went into her web browser. </p><p>“Ooh, what are you looking at?” Malcolm questioned as he tried to look at her phone screen. </p><p>“Just looking for a dress. Since you are apparently still going.” She scrolled through the page not finding any that perked her interests. </p><p>“Hey, what about that one?” Malcolm asked pointing to the same red dress that she wore at the Taylor wedding. </p><p>“I already wore that before, do you actually think I should wear it again?” She questioned as she tapped on the photo of the dress on her screen. </p><p>“Yeah, no one in my family has really seen you in that dress beside me. I don’t see a problem with it. I personally liked the way you looked in that dress.” Malcolm regretted saying that last part and he felt his face start to turn red. </p><p>“Oh. You did?” She eyed him with a smirk on his face. “You are such a flirt, you know that right?” Malcolm sighed and rolled his eyes. He needed someone else to walk in the room right about now before he admits anything else embarrassing. He heard the sound of heels coming down the hallway. </p><p>“Oh, great. My mother is back.” Malcolm shut eyes, Jessica wasn’t exactly the person he wanted to see right about now. He heard the noise of her phone camera go off before he reopened his eyes. “Mother, what was that photo of?” </p><p>“Just you and Ms. Powell looking cute together.” Jessica smiled sheepishly before she sat down next to him. Dani rubbed the back of her neck before she went back to looking for things to order for the wedding. “Are you still going to Ameer’s wedding dear?”</p><p>“Yes Mother, actually Dani is looking at dresses right now. Why don’t you help her pick one out?” Malcolm smirked and Dani only received a glare in response. “I am sure she would love your help. She has found this beautiful red one, would you like to see?” </p><p>“I would love to see darling.” Jessica walked around the hospital bed to look at the photo of the red dress. “Oh, didn’t you wear that dress to the Taylor wedding? You looked beautiful in that dress. I started to assume you were his girlfriend after that night because he talked about how lovely you looked at breakfast the next morning.” Dani felt her cheeks start to blush. </p><p>“Mother!” Malcolm groaned and pulled the hospital blanket over his head. Now he really wished someone else had come to visit. </p><p>Jessica stayed for a little while longer and helped Dani pick out a few more outfits for the nights they were to go out before Gil came and picked her up. The whole time Malcolm stayed under the blanket regretting everything he heard his mother tell Dani. He heard the sound of his mother’s heels in the distance and heard the door close. He peeked his head out from under the blanket to see Dani sitting back in the corner of the room scrolling through her phone. </p><p>“Is the coast clear to return to the real world?” Malcolm whispered looking around the room?</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for leaving me with your Mother. Gil came by and picked her up. Though she did help me pick out a few things to wear while we are away. Oh also, you are being discharged from the hospital the day before we leave.” She answered as she put her phone away and leaned back into her chair, attempting to get more comfortable. “For now, you should get some rest.” Dani shut her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Malcolm laid in his hospital bed for a while watching her before the medication the doctors gave him made him fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The five days went by fast and Malcolm was glad to be back at his house. He had to be careful moving around so he didn’t reopen the wound. Every time he would bend down too low or reach too high to get something to put in his suitcase a sharp pain would occur. Malcolm eventually gave up because he was in so much pain and called for help. He didn’t want to call his Mother or Gil, so it was between Dani and Ainsley. Malcolm texted Ainsley because he figured Dani was already busy packing her own bags. Ainsley told him that she was in the area and would be there in a few minutes. In the meantime, he got some coffee ready for her. </p><p>Ainsley arrived and welcomed herself into his home with the key Jessica had made for her. She set her purse down on the counter causing Malcolm to jump. </p><p>“Ahh, how did you get in?” He asked as he poured coffee into a cup for her. Malcolm handed her the mug while he waited for his answer. </p><p>“Mom gave me a key. I think she gave your girlfriend one too.” She answered with a chuckle. “Now what do you need my help with?” </p><p>“Of course she would have given you a key.” He was totally ignoring the fact that Jessica gave Dani one as well. “I need your help getting my bag together. I can’t reach anything that is too high or too low with this sharp pain.” He mumbled as he led her up into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed as he watched his sister move around his room collecting the things he had written down on a piece of paper. </p><p>“How comes I don’t see a drawer for Dani’s things? Oh wait, is she actually not your girlfriend?” Ainsley stopped to turn and face her brother who looked like he was in a lot of pain.</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t tell mother. If she finds out it was all a lie, I will be dead.” Malcolm groaned as he laid on his back. “Being shot really sucks.” </p><p>“Well, I would assume. Also, the secret is safe with me. You and Dani are cute together you know? She sat there with you the whole time you were under. Never left your room. She saved your life Malcolm just remember that this weekend.” She gave him a soft smile before she started to pack things again. “Also, who is watching your bird while we are away?”</p><p>“Edrisa said that she would watch Sunshine, I have to go drop her off tonight over at her house. Actually thanks for mentioning that. I have to go get a list together for Edrisa.” He rolled out of bed and walked down to the island in his kitchen getting a pen and a piece of paper. He took a seat and began writing a list of how Edrisa should take care of Sunshine. </p><p>“Well, I got everything on this list in your suitcase. Do you want me to go pick up our tux or are you going to go walk and get it?” Ainsley asked as she took a seat next to her brother. </p><p>“Would you mind going to pick it up? I am going to take Sunshine to Edrisa now since it is getting late. Mother texted me earlier saying that she invited us to dinner with Gil, so we could meet back here and go over to Mom's. Also, can you pick up a few extra white dress shirts? I want to have a few extra in case my wound decides to open.” He said as he got up and walked over to get Sunshine’s cage. Ainsley nodded and made her way out of his apartment. Malcolm followed closing the door behind him as he carried all of Sunshine’s supplies down the steps. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once he made his way down to the apartment complex that Edrisa lives in, he saw her standing outside of one of the entrances. She waved and jogged over to give him some help. </p><p>“Hey Bright! Here let me take the bag for you.” Edrisa said happily as she grabbed the bag out of his left hand. Malcolm followed her into a small apartment, by the inside interior he could tell that this is definitely where Edrisa spends her free time. </p><p>“I’d like to thank you again for watching her while I am gone.” Malcolm acknowledged as he set her cage down on the table. “She will definitely like all the plants.” He said with a chuckle as he handed Edrisa the list of how to take care of her. Edrisa looked over the list before she set it down next to the cage. </p><p>“Anytime, I am sure she is a sweetheart. How is your injury feeling? You know you are lucky he didn’t shoot you in the head because only 5% of people survive that. Wait, I am rambling aren’t I? Sorry, anyways how are you?” Edrisa chuckled as her face turned red. </p><p>“Hey, no you are fine. I am glad someone else is taking my spot as the rambler.” He gave her a comforting smile before he turned to leave. “I am doing better, hopefully, this vacation takes some stress off of everything going on. I will see you on Monday and have fun with Sunshine.” He looked at his watch and realized he had to get home fast. Malcolm figured jogging a few blocks shouldn’t do him any harm. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Halfway back to his apartment he ran into Dani.  He didn’t realize it was her until her hair caught his eye. She was getting into her car. He circled back and knocked on her window. </p><p>“Hey, mind giving me a ride?” He asked after she rolled the window down. She nodded in response but when he opened the doors she was shocked at what she saw. </p><p>“Oh my god, Bright you are bleeding. What were you doing?” She was frantic because she realized his incision must have opened. She got out of her car and went to the trunk to grab a towel from her suitcase. “Here apply pressure till I get you to your house.” She said, throwing him the towel as she started her car. <br/>“I only jogged about three blocks, I didn’t think it would do anything.” He answered as he winced from the pain. He let out a long groan as he applied more pressure. “I have some bandages at home so we can wrap it up.” </p><p>“Why were you in such a rush to get home? You remember the doctor said no running for about two weeks right?” It was at this moment Malcolm knew he was screwed. He knew the moment he and Dani walked into his house Ainsley would call his mother and she would invite Dani to family dinner.</p><p>“I have a family dinner to get to and Ainsley is waiting for me at my apartment. You wouldn’t mind joining us for dinner?” Malcolm sighed knowing she was most likely going to say no. “Gil will be there.” Maybe that would help interest her in coming. </p><p>“Well, only if Jessica says it is fine, but you are going to stay at my house tonight since we leave earlier tomorrow and so I can make sure you don’t do anything else stupid.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she parked her car outside of the building his apartment was in. Dani got out of the car and went over to give Malcolm some assistance. Ainsley was waiting on the steps outside of his apartment. Once she saw Malcolm groaning in pain she ran down to help them. </p><p>“Malcolm!! What did you do?” Ainsley was shocked. Dani could tell she was worried. </p><p>“Ainsley, he will be fine. Can you help me get him up the stairs and then once we get inside clear off his bed?” Dani was trying to calm his sister down and it seemed to be working. Malcolm mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Dani. He didn’t want his sister to worry about him any more than she already did. She gave him a nod before they slowly helped him walk up the stairs. </p><p>Once they were inside Ainsley threw all his sheets to the bottom of the bed. Dani helped ease Malcolm onto the mattress comfortably so that he wouldn’t be in any more pain. She went into his bathroom and found some gauze pads and bandages. </p><p>“Ainsley, can you get your Brother some tea and an ice pack while I wrap him up?” Dani asked as she wiped away some of the remaining blood and started to apply pressure with the gauze pad. Ainsley nodded and ran out to the kitchen. “You are in a lot of trouble, you know that right?” </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Malcolm sighed as he felt the wet gauze be applied to his wound. “Ahhhh, why do you always have such cold hands?” He winced at the contact of her skin on his. </p><p>“Okay tough guy.” She laughed as she started to unwrap the bandage. “Can you sit up? It would make this a lot easier.” He listened to her orders and sat up slowly on the bed. He watched as she fiddled with the bandage before she started to wrap it around his lower body.<br/>Every time her hand would graze contact with his skin he would wince at the cold. He made her laugh every time he would wince which gained the attention of Ainsley from the kitchen. She mouthed the word ‘aww’ as she carried his cup of tea and his ice pack up to his bed. He gave her a glare before taking the cup from her hands. Dani got up from the edge of her bed and got his suitcase and the three garment bags she assumed his suits were in. </p><p>“Hey Bright, I am going to take this down to my car and then we can head over to dinner. Why don’t you get something more comfortable than a suit on? I am sure Jessica will understand.” Dani said with a sweet smile on her face as she carried his bags down to the lower level of his house. </p><p>“Yeah, I will meet you down at your car in 5 minutes.” He answered as she walked out the door of his apartment. He noticed Ainsley was staring at him from her place in the kitchen. “What?”</p><p>“She so likes you. Also, you are staying at her house and you invited her for dinner? Cute. She also still calls you Bright which is adorable. I will meet you over at mom’s Malcolm and I will tell her you are bringing a plus one.” She said with a giggle as she grabbed her purse off the island. </p><p>“Ains stop. I love you dearly, but do not say a word about this at dinner.” He groaned as he attempted to raise his arms to put his old Harvard crewneck on. Malcolm rushed him and Ainsley out the door because he didn’t want to keep Dani waiting any longer. </p><p>Once he was sitting next to her in the car, he heard Dani let out a long sigh before she started her car. Malcolm looked at her for a minute with his head at a slight angle before he finally asked her what was wrong. </p><p>“Hey, what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours Dani?” Malcolm asked wishing he would have worded it differently. </p><p>“Brig-Malcolm I am about to go eat dinner with your mother and our boss. I never thought that would ever happen. On top of it, I have to act like I am your girlfriend, which I guess isn’t all that bad, but you need to start caring about yourself more.” She replied with a soft smile. Dani looked over at him and raised her hand up to his face to tuck a piece of straggling hair behind his ear. “I do care about you Malcolm, so I am not one to normally say this, but can you at least try to take care of yourself for me?” Dani didn’t understand why she was getting so emotional but she could feel a tear start to roll down her cheek. She tried to fight back the tears but there was no use. </p><p>“Hey, I will be okay.” Malcolm tried comforting his friend, but it didn’t seem to be helping. “Look at me, Dani. You saved me, you did that. I will do anything for you even if it means taking care of myself.” He wiped the tear off of her face before cupping her face in her hand. “Now are you ready for dinner?” <br/>“I guess.” She answered giving him a soft smile as she pulled away from the curb. “Let's go have one of the most awkward dinners ever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani parked her car in the parking lot of her apartment complex. Dinner went a lot better than she had expected it to. Both Gil and Jessica were glad that Dani was in the area to help Malcolm get himself cleaned up. She was glad dinner went well and would be willing to do it again. The two of them sat in her car as it began to snow. </p><p>“Well, would you look at that.” Dani said with a yawn. It was late and she was getting tired but at the same time, she didn’t feel like walking inside her house in the cold.</p><p>“Hey, you look tired. Why don’t we head inside so you can get to bed?” Dani sleepy nodded and got out of the car. “I hope tonight wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Malcolm said as he watched Dani fiddle with her keys before unlocking the door. </p><p>“I did, thank you. Jessica is very welcoming.” Dani said with a chuckle as she hung up her coat. “Let me go grab some pillows and a blanket for you out of the closet.” </p><p>“I was shocked at how welcoming my Mother was tonight. Usually, she isn’t like that with people. She must like you.” Malcolm replied as he watched her get the blankets off of a high shelf. “Hey, thanks again for letting me stay here.” He sat down on the couch as Dani handed him the blankets. </p><p>“Anytime, just try to get some rest and don’t bother snooping for anything. You won’t find anything fun.” She said heading back to her room. </p><p>“I am sure you have to have something fun around here.” He mentioned taking a look around the main room of her house. </p><p>“Bright, I mean it. No snooping. Goodnight.” She gave him a glare before she shut her door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was about eight-thirty when Dani’s alarm went off. She threw a hoodie over her tank top and walked out to the living room forgetting Malcolm was there. She stumbled into her kitchen and filled up her kettle with water. She jumped at the sound of Malcolm groaning on the couch. </p><p>“Good morning Dani.” He mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“Hey, I forgot you were here, sorry. Did you actually get sleep?” Dani asked as she set the kettle on the burner. </p><p>“Surprisingly yes. Your couch is very comfortable. Are you making tea?” Malcolm answered as he walked out to her kitchen. Dani noticed he was walking with a limp.</p><p>“Yeah, also are you good?” She grabbed the same two mugs they drank tea out of last week while he answered.</p><p>“I guess I just slept on it wrong. After tea can you help me rewrap it?” Dani nodded and finished getting their tea ready. They sat on the couch drinking their tea and watching Ainsley’s latest report on the news. Malcolm got up to go put their mugs in the sink but the pain in his abdomen was killing him so he fell back onto the couch. </p><p>“Hey, let me take those to the sink.” She sat up fast and snatched the mugs out of his hands. When she came back she helped him stand up. “Why don’t we go back to my room so you have a better surface to lay on while I wrap you back up?” Malcolm nodded as Dani led him back to her room. </p><p>Once they were back in her room, Dani pushed her comforter aside so he could lay down comfortably. She went into her bathroom and got the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet. When she returned back to her room, she noticed Malcolm was analyzing her room. She cocked her head to the side and wondered what he was thinking before she sat down and opened up the first-aid kit. </p><p>“What do you see profiler?” Dani chuckled as she took off the older gauze pads. His attention snapped back to her before he shrugged. “Was your profile about me wrong?” She asked with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“Actually yes it was. I took you to be one with a messy house and I figured you only kept your main room clean, but after being back here. Well, I was wrong. You confuse me sometimes Dani.” Malcolm answered as he shut his eyes the cold gauze hit his wound. </p><p>“You really thought I would live like a slob? Wow, thanks.” She gave him the trademarked Dani eye roll before she unwrapped the new bandage. “You know the drill, sit up.” </p><p>“No, not like a slob. I meant your house just wouldn’t be as tidy as it is. I just figured in that chair over there you would have your clothes.” Dani stopped wrapping and stared at him for a few seconds before starting again. “Was I right?”</p><p>“This time, yes. I actually just put them all away when I was packing.” When she reached around his back as she wrapped the bandage she purposely let her cold hand touch his back. He arched his back with a groan at the touch. She laughed before taking her hand off and continued wrapping. </p><p>“Not funny, I trust you enough to do this and you go and do that.” Dani continued to laugh even harder as he sat there and complained. “Okay, well maybe it was a little funny.” He said as he joined in on her laughter. After she finished wrapping him up she sat down next to him on the bed. </p><p>“Bright, how are we supposed to get through the weekend if you cannot even sleep without your gunshot wound hurting?” Even though she tried to hide it in her voice Malcolm could tell that Dani was worried about him. He placed his hand on hers to try and relieve whatever stress she was feeling. </p><p>“Dani, look at me. I will be okay and I have my best friend by my side to help me through this. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He gave her a soft smile which seemed to make her less tense. </p><p>“Malcolm Bright, you are such a flirt,” Dani said as she stood up from the bed with a smile on her face. “Well, are you ready to leave? We have to stop and get more supplies if I am going to have to rewrap you every day.” She gave Malcolm her hand to help him up from the bed. </p><p>“Do you need another towel since I sort of got blood on yours?” Malcolm asked sheepishly as she pulled him up slowly. She nodded and left him alone in her room as she went to get a towel. He wanted to look around her room to see if there were any other signs that he could add to her profile, but instead, he just stood there. When Dani came back she was shocked he was still standing in the same place. </p><p>“Wow, I am surprised you didn’t snoop around.” He shook his head before he replied. </p><p>“No, I wanted to be respectful, but you do look a lot like your father.” He said pointing to the picture on her dresser. He watched Dani’s expression change as she mumbled a ‘yeah’ before leading him out of the room. They were silent until they got into Dani’s car. “I am sorry for mentioning him.” </p><p>“Don’t be Bright, he has been dead for years now. I need to get over it at some point. It’s just the only person to ever tell me I look like him is my mother.” She answered with a sigh. </p><p>“You don’t need to get over it Dani, he was your father. I mean, look at me. I never really got over my father getting arrested. They are two totally different men, but they both had a huge impact on our lives.” Malcolm placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. “You are a strong woman Dani and I am sure your father would be proud of where you are today, just remember that.” </p><p>“Thank you Bright. I hope he would have been too.” She moved her hand out from under his as she started the car. “Well, let’s go have a weekend of fun shall we?” </p><p>“We shall.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After stopping at a few places along the way Dani and Malcolm had finally made it to the hotel. Dani parked her car next to Gil’s in the parking garage. Malcolm was in pain due to how he sat in the car while Dani stopped at all the places so she carried both of their suitcases into the hotel. When they entered the hotel Dani gasped, she had driven past this place many times while on duty but she had never taken the time to go inside.</p><p>“Dani are you okay?” Malcolm asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, I just, wow this place is beautiful.” She smiled at him. </p><p>“Just wait till you see our room.” He smiled back before leading her over to the reception desk. “Malcolm Bright, room for two, here for the Milton wedding,” Malcolm said to the woman working at the desk. She nodded and checked them in before handing them a key and a card. Malcolm thanked the woman and walked over to Dani who was waiting by the elevator. “Ready for our weekend my love?” She gave him a soft smile before she placed a kiss on his cheek. Right as she kissed Malcolm on the cheek the elevator door opened revealing Gil and Jessica inside. Jessica gasped at the sight and let out an “aw” before she spoke. </p><p>“Look at how cute you two are!!” Jessica said with a smile as she stepped out of the elevator. Malcolm rolled his eyes at his mother’s response as he and Dani took their places in the elevator. </p><p>“Mother,” Malcolm began before the elevator doors closed leaving him and Dani alone again. As the elevator brought them to their floor they stood inside quietly until Dani started laughing. He was confused as to why she was laughing but he laughed along with her. </p><p>“Bright, that was probably one of the most embarrassing moments ever,” Dani said as she continued to laugh. “Not that kissing you or anything was embarrassing, that I thoroughly enjoyed, it was how Mrs. Whitly just appeared from nowhere.” She blurted out realizing what she had said and her face turned red. The doors to the elevator opened and they started to walk down the halfway together. Dani’s knuckles kept brushing against Malcolm’s hand which made him a bit nervous so he eventually just took her hand and held it. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and then up at him. She looked him in his blue eyes and gave him a soft smile. “So which room is ours exactly?” </p><p>“We are almost there, I also had a special request put in for the finest earl grey tea to be delivered to our room every morning.” His statement made her smile grow even wider. Malcolm let go of her hand and jogged down to a door. </p><p>“Hey, no running,” Dani said as she caught up to him. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders and unlocked the door. They walked into the large room and Dani was astounded by what she saw. “Malcolm, this place is amazing.” She said as she took his hand in hers again and squeezed it. </p><p>“I figured I could treat you a bit during this trip and myself, but there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, so,” He led her to their bedroom to reveal their own personal terrace “I thought we could lay a blanket down and watch the stars.” Dani set their suitcases down to the corner of the room before walking back over to him. </p><p>“Malcolm Bright, has anyone ever told you that you’re such a flirt?” She said with a laugh before she flopped down on the bed. He shook his head with a chuckle before he did the same, except his landing ended with him groaning in pain. “Bright!” Dani sat up quickly to check on her partner. </p><p>“I’m,” Malcolm began but he groaned in pain as Dani put pressure on his abdomen. </p><p>“Not fine.” Dani finished the sentence as she crawled out of bed. “Take your shirt off and I will be back.” She said walking out of the room to go get the bag she had set on the table of the bandages. While she was gone Malcolm followed her orders and removed his shirt to see that his wound had started to swell. He let out a sigh as she walked back into the room. </p><p>“Sorry about this Dani.” </p><p>“Don’t be sorry Malcolm, I just wished you would listen to me when I tell you to take it easy.” She said as she unwrapped the older bandage off of his body. Malcolm became less tense as she started to rub the ointment the doctor had prescribed onto his wound. He shut his eyes and let out another sigh as she continued. </p><p>“It feels nice you know? Having someone there to take care of me.” Dani looked at him and watched as he opened his eyes to smile at her. “You know what else is nice?” She cocked her head to the side as she started to wrap the new bandage around his body. “Finally getting some alone time with my best friend.” His statement made her cheeks turn light pink. While she took the bandage behind his back she let her hand linger and placed it on his back causing him to groan. “I say something nice and you go and torture me like that.” Dani burst out in a fit of laughter as she joined him back on the bed. “Not funny Detective Powell, not funny.” He laid down next to her with a grin on his face. </p><p>“I thought it wasn’t funny, why are you grinning?” She said as she rolled on her side to look at him. He went to do the same but she pushed him back down flat. “No, you are not laying like this, not with your wound being all swollen. Now, why are you grinning?” </p><p>“No reason.” He answered with a chuckle before being attacked by a pillow. “Hey!” Malcolm’s laugh grew louder as Dani continued to hit him softly in the head with the pillow. “Fine! Fine! It is only because you have a cute laugh.” He tried to speak but he kept laughing. “Will you cut it out?”<br/>
Dani stopped hitting him and laid back down on the bed. Malcolm watched as her black curls spread loosely on her pillow as she laid down. He was lost in his thoughts while staring at her he didn’t even notice she started talking.</p><p>“So how are we playing this whole fake dating thing? Bright? Malcolm, are you even listening to me?” Dani tapped him on the shoulder to regain his attention. </p><p>“Uh sorry. What were you saying?” He asked as his face began to grow red because Dani had caught him staring at her. She rolled her eyes and began speaking again. </p><p>“I was saying how exactly are we going to be doing all this PDA and stuff?” </p><p>“Well when we are alone we don’t have to do anything, but at rehearsal and the dinner afterward, we have to, at the wedding and at the reception we have to. Also, I think Sunday morning they are planning to have breakfast but we don’t have to go to that if you don’t want to.” She nodded at his answer and into his side. “Also, we have to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner soon. I can’t just lay here shirtless all night with you laying on my arm.” He gave her a soft smile as she sat up and moved off of the bed. She walked over to the closet where she had hung up her dresses and his suits. </p><p>“I am going to go get ready for dinner, I suggest you do the same.” She gave him a nod as she walked into the bathroom. After she shut the door Malcolm rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet. He picked one of the suits off of the hanger randomly and started to change. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He was finishing up putting on his tie when he heard the bathroom door click open. He turned to see Dani in a dark emerald dress. The top of it a dotted tulle showing off her gorgeous skin underneath. </p><p>“Dani, you look, beautiful.” He could see her cheeks start to become flushed as he walked over to her. She gave him a soft smile before speaking.</p><p>“You flirt,” She said with a chuckle “Can you help me zipper the back of this?” Dani asked as she turned around. As he pulled the zipper up he placed the backside of his hand on her back causing her to jump away. “Bright! Your hands are freezing!” He gave her a now you know how it feels look before he finished zippering up the dress. Malcolm sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Dani put her black heels on. His phone vibrated the bed showing a text from his mother. </p><p>“Ah, my Mother and Gil are waiting downstairs. Are you ready to go?” He asked as he stood up slowly from where he was sitting. She looked at him and gave a small nod as she walked out of the room. The two of them were silent on their way down to the lobby but they held hands in the elevator because Malcolm knew his Mother would be waiting for them on the other side of the door. </p><p>“Just so you are aware, I plan on kissing you at dinner tonight,” Dani said to him in a soft whisper before the elevator doors opened. He responded with a soft smile and a nod as lead her out into the lobby. They walked over to where Jessica and Gil were sitting slowly. Malcolm was waiting for her dramatic response. As soon as Jessica saw her son and Dani she sat up quickly leaving Gil behind and walked over to them. </p><p>“Dani dear you look marvelous in that dress. I knew the dark emerald would look lovely on you darling.” Jessica said with a happy tone as gave Dani a hug. Gil walked over and joined them and stood next to Jessica. “We are only waiting for your sister now. Ainsley should be down any minute.” The elevator door on the other side of the lobby opened and Ainsley stepped out. She walked over to them with her heels tapping against the floor as she went. “Ainsley, you look lovely! That light blue looks wonderful with your blonde hair, it actually almost matches the color of your brother’s eyes.” Ainsley smiled at her mother’s response and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Now lets all load up in the limo so we aren’t late, shall we?” Jessica said, as she took Gil’s hand in hers and led them all out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived at Weylin, Malcolm took Dani’s hand and helped her out of the limo. Ainsley smiled at them as she got out after Dani. Malcolm rolled his eyes at her and led Dani up the stairs of the building. Gil opened the door for everyone to walk in. Dani noticed a younger man in a suit walking towards them and figured it was Ameer. Ainsley nudged Dani’s shoulder to gain her attention. </p><p>“He is kind of an ass, so watch out,” Ainsley whispered causing Dani to chuckle. Jessica glared at Ainsley and went up to greet Ameer. </p><p>“Oh look at how much you have grown darling,” Jessica stated as she gave Ameer a hug. “It has been a while since I have last seen you, dear.” </p><p>“Aunt Jessica, you are right. I am glad that you guys came.” Ameer said, stepping away from her. Jessica gave him a soft smile and watched as he walked over to Malcolm and Ainsley. “Mal, who is this special woman?” Ameer asked, looking at Dani. </p><p>“This is Dani, she is my girlfriend,” Malcolm said as he wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>“Well, it is nice to meet you, Dani. I am Ameer, the better Milton cousin.” Ameer said to Dani with a sly grin on his face. Malcolm rolled his eyes at his cousin's comment. “Ains look at you!” Ameer said as he engulfed her in a hug.</p><p>“Meerkat!” Ainsley laughed as he picked her up and twirled her in a circle. “Where is Cosette?” Ainsley asked as he set her back down on her feet. </p><p>“Ah, she is over in the room where the wedding will be taking place. Speaking of which, you guys did bring your suit and dress since you are at the wedding right?” Ameer asked both Malcolm and Ainsley as everyone made their way over to the main room. Both of them nodded and followed Ameer through the door frame. Jessica and Gil filed into the room behind them. </p><p>“Wow, nice place,” Malcolm said as he looked up towards the dome ceiling. Dani was speechless at the sight of the room. She thought their hotel was beautiful but now that she has seen the room where the ceremony will be taking place she was even more shocked. Malcolm looked over at Dani to see how she was admiring the beautiful room. Dani looked over at Malcolm and gave him a soft smile before placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Dani you didn’t-”</p><p>“Shhh.” She whispered, cutting him off. “Let’s follow the better Milton cousin.” Dani chuckled as she heard Malcolm let out a short sigh. </p><p>“I am never going to be able to live that down am I?” Malcolm asked as they walked across the ballroom floor. </p><p>“Nope, and definitely not now because you never told me I would have to sit alone in the crowd since you are part of the wedding,” Dani said softly. </p><p>“At least you can sit next to Gil.” As they walked down the aisle. “This is the row you will be sitting in,” Malcolm said pointing towards the second row of seats. Dani nodded and leaned more into Malcolm as they walked up to the rest of his family. Dani noticed a taller woman with ginger hair hugging Ainsley. Malcolm noticed Dani looking at all the people on the small stage. “Do you see the woman in the dark blue dress with ginger hair?” </p><p>“The one hugging your sister? Then yes.” Dani replied.</p><p>“That is Cosette.” Malcolm held Dani’s hand as they walked up the steps to the stage. Cosette walked over to them and gave Malcolm a hug. </p><p>“Long time no see Malcolm,” Cosette said as she let go of Malcolm. “You must be Dani, it is nice to finally meet you.” </p><p>“It is nice to finally meet you too,” Dani answered with a soft smile. Jessica and Gil walked over to Malcolm and Dani. </p><p>“Dani dear, why don’t we go sit down while they rehearse?” Jessica asked her. Dani agreed and followed Jessica and Gil to their seats. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After the rehearsal was completed, everyone got back into the limo to go to dinner. On the drive there Dani rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder. She noticed Ainsley taking photos of them.</p><p>“Having fun over there Ainsley?” Dani asked with a soft laugh. Ainsley’s face grew red now that she had been caught and she nodded her head. Dani let out a small yawn as Malcolm wrapped his arm around her. </p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead. We haven’t even eaten dinner yet. No falling asleep on me.” Malcolm said softly as he ran his fingers through her curls.</p><p>“You promised me an earl grey tea and a meteor shower date after dinner tonight. I will not fall asleep yet.” Dani’s statement gained Jessica’s attention. <br/>“Aw, Malcolm dear, that is the cutest idea,” Jessica said with a smile on her face. Malcolm’s face grew red and Ainsley began to laugh at him. </p><p>“Oh, Ains shut up.” Malcolm groaned which only caused Ainsley to laugh even more. “Don’t make me throw my phone at you,” Malcolm said as he reached in his pocket. </p><p>“You wouldn’t.” Ainsley teased as she continued to laugh. Malcolm eyed her up as he took his phone out of his pocket. Right as Malcolm was about to throw his phone to prove Ainsley wrong Jessica spoke.</p><p>“Children enough!” Jessica said, gaining both of their attention. “Ainsley leave your brother and Ms. Powell alone and Malcolm don’t even think about throwing your phone at your sister.” Ainsley stopped laughing and sat in her seat silently after Jessica had finished yelling at them. Malcolm sat back against his seat and wrapped his arm around Dani again. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” He whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. “Sometimes, Ainsley is just too much.” </p><p>“I get that, why don’t you relax, you seem very tense,” Dani said softly as she nuzzled herself into his side some more. She felt his shoulders become more relaxed as he began to twirl one of her curls around his finger. Malcolm let out a sigh and watched as Dani scrolled through her phone. </p><p>“Ainsley, stop taking photos of your brother please,” Jessica stated with a sigh, receiving an eye roll from her daughter. Gil wrapped his arm around Jessica to pull her closer to him. Jessica let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked his fingers through her hair. “They are just like they were when they were younger, bickering siblings,” Jessica mumbled. </p><p>“It’s okay Jess, that is what they do. Just know you are a good mother.” Gil whispered as the limo came to a stop. “Let’s go enjoy a peaceful dinner.”</p><p>“Don’t jinx it darling,” Jessica said with a chuckle as she sat up. “Now children please no bickering at dinner,” Jessica announced as the limo driver opened the doors. She received head nods from her children as they got out of the limo. Malcolm once again helped Dani out of the limo and kissed her hand in the process. </p><p>“Are you ready for dinner my love?” He asked as they walked up to the entrance of the building. </p><p>“Yes, I am Malcolm, but actually I am more ready for what we will be doing after dinner,” Dani answered with a soft smile as she and Malcolm walked into the building. He chuckled before taking her hand and softly kissing it again. <br/>“Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, the limo took the five of them back to their hotel. Once Dani and Malcolm were back in their hotel room Malcolm put the kettle on the stove. While Malcolm was getting their tea ready Dani got the blankets all laid out on their private terrace. She was in the process of changing when Malcolm walked in. He saw that she was in the process of changing and quickly turned to face the wall. </p><p>“Ahhh, sorry!” He mumbled holding the two mugs of tea steadily in his hands. Dani slid her crewneck over her head before responding. </p><p>“No no, you're fine.” She chuckled. “My fault for not closing the door.” She watched as Malcolm turned around and handed her one of the mugs of tea. She took the mug of tea from his hands and led him to the terrace. Dani sat down on one of the blankets and took a sip from her mug. Malcolm took off his coat and laid on the bed before joining her on another one of the blankets she laid out. “How does your stomach feel?” Dani asked as she set her mug up on the table next to her. </p><p>“It is a bit sore, but I’m fine.” Malcolm shrugged before he stood up. “I am going to change out of my suit. I will be back.” He said before walking back into their room. Dani watched as he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Malcolm gave her a little wave once he noticed she was watching him before he closed the bathroom door. Malcolm didn’t take long to change so he was out rather fast. When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Dani was half asleep on the blankets she had laid out for them. He walked over and laid next to her attempting not to wake her up, but his plan failed. </p><p>“I almost fell asleep didn’t I?” She said softly as she sat up. Malcolm nodded with a chuckle and sat up with her. “Why don’t we change your wrap before the meteor shower starts?” Dani asked looking down at the wrap on his bare chest. </p><p>“Yeah, you can wait here, let me go get the supplies.” Malcolm stood up and grabbed both of their empty tea mugs before walking into the main room of their suite. He came back with the bag filled with all of the medical supplies. Malcolm reached in the bag and pulled out a pack of Twizzlers which he then received a laugh from Dani. “I know we just ate dinner, but here is a snack for us to share.” He set the bag down next to him before starting to unwrap the bandage. </p><p>“Bright, let me help,” Dani said as she pushed his hands out of the way. “I will be careful not to touch you with my cold hands.” She put a mischievous smile on and continued to unwrap the bandage. </p><p>“You know what they say about cold hands?” Malcolm asked her as she continued unwrapping the bandage. </p><p>“No, what do they say?” She asked as she cocked her head to the side before pushing him down softly so she could apply the new gauze. Malcolm willingly laid down before answering. </p><p>“Cold hands mean you have a warm heart.” He answered with a soft smile. Dani blushed at his flirty comment before she motioned for him to sit back up. “It’s true. You act so tough on the outside, but on the inside Dani, you are the kindest and thoughtful person that I know of.” His statement made her stop rewrapping him for a minute before she continued again. “I know, I know, you hate it when I profile you, but Dani. You didn’t have to come with me and be my plus one for the wedding, but you did and I would really like to know the reason why.” </p><p>“The reason is you, I couldn’t just sit there while you made tea for me and not say yes. Ever since your first day on our team, you were nothing but nice to me. I had to return the favor.” She said as she laid back down on her back after she finished redoing the wrap on his stomach. Malcolm laid down next to her and was about to speak but he saw a star shoot across the sky. </p><p>“Dani look!” He pointed to the sky and watched as another star shot across the sky. Malcolm watched as Dani looked at the stars in awe as they shot across the sky. They laid there on the blankets together with an inch of space between them and watched as the stars shot across the sky. As the stars started to stop coming across so often Malcolm spoke. “Hey why don’t we-” He began before noticing Dani had fallen asleep. He gently got up this time without waking Dani and walked into their room. Malcolm pulled the sheet down before walking back over to where Dani was laying. He picked her up off the blanket softly before slowly walking back over to the bed and then set her down gently. Dani let out a little mumble when he got into the bed on the other side before opening her eyes slowly. </p><p>“Bright, did you just carry me to bed?” She asked quietly as she rolled on her side to look at him. Malcolm nodded before lying down. “I would and should be yelling at you right now, but I am extremely tired.” Dani gave him a little nose scrunch as she drowsily closed her eyes. Malcolm smiled softly at her comment before closing his own eyes. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dani woke up to the fast change in the shift of the mattress beneath her. She opened her eyes to see Malcolm sitting up straight and covering his face with his hands. Dani sat up slowly and placed a hand on his back which caused him to tense up. She left her hand where it was and he slowly regained his senses. Malcolm turned to look at Dani and then smacked himself in the forehead. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He stated with a groan. Dani placed her hand over his mouth to silence him.</p><p>“Oh shush. I didn’t want you to stay with whatever was going on up there. Luckily for both of us, I didn’t have to slug you this time.” She whispered softly as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. “Why don’t you try and get some more rest. We still have 5 hours until our alarms go off.” Malcolm nodded his head in response to her statement and laid back down slowly. </p><p>“Your hands were cold on my back.” He whispered quietly as Dani recovered herself with the comforter. </p><p>“Malcolm Bright, you are going to be the death of me.” She groaned and threw her pillow at him. </p><p>“Hey, be nice.” He laughed before handing her the pillow back. Dani took the pillow back and got situated in the bed before replying to his comment. </p><p>“You started it.” She mumbled soft burying her face into her pillow. She heard Malcolm give a soft chuckle before she let sleep overtake her again. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The sunlight shined through the thin curtains and woke Malcolm up. He blinked his eyes a few times before regaining his consciousness. He looked down to see Dani had moved her way over and was resting her head on his chest. Malcolm smiled at how cute Dani looked as the sunlight hit her face. He took one of her loose curls and began twirling it on his finger. Not long after he started twirling the curl on his finger, Dani started to wake up. She groaned at the sun hitting her in the face and buried her head into Malcolm’s shoulder before opening her eyes. Dani sat straight up after she realized Malcolm was not her pillow. </p><p>“Oh my, I am so sorry-” She began before Malcolm shushed her. </p><p>“Dani, you are okay.” He gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. “I woke up about half an hour ago, if I was uncomfortable I would have moved you off.” She could tell that he was completely ignoring the fact that he was shirtless.</p><p>“I must have moved in my sleep, forgot to warn you about that.” Dani felt her face flushing up so she got up and walked into the main room of their suite. Malcolm got up and followed her out to the main room. He walked over to the table and grabbed a menu. </p><p>“Do you want to get breakfast delivered or go out somewhere?” He asked before sitting down on the chair across from her. </p><p>“Preferably get it delivered but if you want we can go out, I just have to get ready first,” Dani answered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. </p><p>“Alright, well pick out what you want, I am going to go shower quick.” He handed her the menu and started to walk to their room. </p><p>“Wait, let me guess you want earl grey tea and a blueberry muffin?” Malcolm gave her thumbs up before shutting the bedroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Malcolm was in the shower Dani grabbed her flat iron from her suitcase and began to straighten her hair. Halfway through there was a knock on the door and she figured it was room service delivering their breakfast. She walked over to the door and was greeted by the room service lady who had their muffins and tea. </p><p>“Good morning Ms. Powell here is the breakfast you ordered.” The service lady said as she handed her a tray with the food on it. Before she walked away Dani tipped the lady for bringing up their food. As Dani set the food down on the table in front of her Malcolm came out from the bathroom with his hair dripping water. </p><p>“Bright, you better wipe that up, if I get my sock wet because you decided to not dry your hair first we are going to have some major problems.” She told him with a sly grin. Malcolm chuckled and threw his towel in the corner of the bedroom before coming to sit down with her. </p><p>“It's a shame.” He said before taking a bite of his muffin. </p><p>“What is?” Dani asked curiously as she admired how his blue eyes were being hidden behind locks of his hair. </p><p>“That you straightened your hair again. I like when you wear your natural curls.” Dani could feel herself starting to blush after the compliment he gave her. “What I get no, ‘wow Bright you are such a flirt’?” She almost choked on the tea she was drinking because his impression of her was horrible. </p><p>“I do not sound like that.” Malcolm laughed at how red her face was before leaning back in his seat. “Thanks for the compliment it is just that everyone else in your family just seems to have straight hair so I figured why not fit in.” Dani didn’t want to talk about how she was already going to feel insecure while sitting in a room full of people who are said to be the richest family in New York. </p><p>“Dani if this is about you feeling insecure, don’t feel that way. In this world, nobody can feel good enough. Even when they're as beautiful as you.” Malcolm knew his words would make her blush, but his main goal was to make her feel more confident in the way she looks. “I personally love the way you look no matter what, but my favorite version totally has to be the Dani I carried to bed last night.” He gave her a soft smile before standing up so he could join her on the couch she is sitting on. </p><p>“Malcolm Bright, I kinda like you,” Dani said with a smirk as she rested her head on his chest. </p><p>“Oh really?” He felt a grin growing on his face as he wrapped an arm around her. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Well, I kinda like you too.” Malcolm placed a kiss on top of her forehead and enjoyed having her close to him again. The feeling of having her next to him filled the void of whatever his father left behind. He knew they only confessed their feelings for each other and that nothing was confirmed, but he was glad just to be sharing this moment with her. </p><p>“Well, I should probably go put my dress on.” Dani yawned as she stretched her arms out in front of her before standing up. “I shouldn’t be long.” She shut the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the closet where her dress was hanging. Jessica chose a different red dress for Dani so she could have photos of the two of them where Dani wasn’t wearing the same red dress. She quickly undressed and put the dress on and admired how she looked in the mirror. After giving herself a content smile she walked back on into the main room. As she walked out into the room Malcolm looked up and had to try and keep himself from intently staring at how beautiful she looked. “I know it isn’t the same dress, Mrs. Whitly wanted me to wear a different one, but can you help me zipper the straps on the back and clip the buttons?” Malcolm nodded and slowly walked over to her. </p><p>“Let me say, standing next to you right now, I look like a bum.” He chuckled as he slowly pulled up on the zipper. <br/>“Bright, I look like that every day standing next to you at work when you wear your thousand-dollar suits.” </p><p>“You do not, you look better than me half of the time,” Malcolm smirked as he finished popping the last button into place. Dani turned around to face him with a sly grin on her face. </p><p>“Oh? So only half the time?” Malcolm raised his hand and put a finger on her lips to shush her. </p><p>“All the time.” He teased. Dani’s face flushed at his comment and she took a step back. “I should probably go get dressed,” Malcolm said as he ran his hand through his hair. </p><p>“Sounds like a good idea. I need to put my makeup on anyway.” Dani made her way into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and watched as Malcolm grabbed his tuxedo from the closet. The next thing she saw was a pair of rolled socks flying at her. She grabbed them out of the air right before they hit her in the face. </p><p>“Woah, nice reflexes!” </p><p>“What was that for?” Dani groaned as she threw the socks back at him before standing up. </p><p>“You look spaced out, figured something flying at you would bring you back.” He gave her a soft smile and received an eye roll from her in return. Dani grabbed her makeup bag off of the top of her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. </p><p>While Dani applied her makeup Malcolm finished getting ready. Once he finished he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her through the door. He could see all of her movements clearly through the mirror. She softly smiled at him and softly finished her makeup. Dani zipped up her makeup bag and walked out to where Malcolm was sitting on the bed. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Dani asked as she bent down to pick up her heels. Malcolm nodded and got up from the bed. His face was a few inches from Dani’s once he stood up. The space between them was filled with so much awkward tension. Malcolm couldn’t move because he was trapped in between the bed and Dani. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek before she turned and walked away. </p><p>“Hey wait get back here!” Malcolm laughed running after her. “You missed.” Before Dani had the chance to say anything back, Malcolm pulled her close and closed the space between them by placing a kiss on her lips. Dani didn’t pull away after he stopped kissing her, she just stood there in his arms. </p><p>“Malcolm, what if we don’t have to pretend?” Dani whispered into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“That would be nice.” He replied quietly. “We should probably leave now so we aren’t late, even though I would love more than anything to stay just like this.” Malcolm let go of Dani so she could go grab her bag. They walked out of the hotel suite together and ran into Ainsley in the hallway. </p><p>“Hey, you two! How is everything?” Ainsley said in a joyful tone as she walked down to the elevator with them. </p><p>“Everything is wonderful,” Malcolm answered with a smile. He reached for Dani’s hand and held it gently. </p><p>“Ainsley you look really nice in that dress. The sage green color is beautiful.” Dani commented as they stepped into the elevator. </p><p>“Aw thank you! Your dress is beautiful too.” Ainsley replied. “Well Mal, let’s go show Dani how horrible events with the Milton’s can be.” They all laughed at Ainsley’s comment as the elevator doors closed. </p><p>“Are they really that bad?” Dani asked. She only received grins from Ainsley and Malcolm in response to her question. “Oh great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding ceremony was not as long as Dani thought it would be. Sitting with Jessica and Gil wasn’t that bad either. Every now and then she would catch Malcolm staring at her from where he stood up on the platform and she gave him a soft smile in return. During the wedding reception, Malcolm found his way back to Dani, who was standing alone in a corner. </p><p>“Hey, there you are,” Malcolm said walking over to her. “Do you want to go back to the hotel room or would you like to dance?” He asked as he took her hand and brought it up to his face and softly kissed it.</p><p>“How could I say no to a dance?” Dani chuckled as Malcolm pulled her out to the dance floor. </p><p>“I don’t think saying no to a dance was an option.” Malcolm grinned as they slowly began to dance around the ballroom floor. “You are a pretty good dancer.” </p><p>“Thanks, I needed to learn how to ballroom dance for an undercover op a few years ago. I guess it sort of just stuck with me since. Do you think we could go outside for some air?”  She asked as the song ended. Malcolm nodded and led her through the crowd to a pair of doors.</p><p>“I have something even better.” He opened the doors and which led to a hallway. </p><p>They walked down the dark hall together with their fingers intertwined. Once they got to the end of the hallway they made their way up a flight of stairs. Dani slid out of her heels and carried them as she followed Malcolm up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a trap door on the ceiling. Dani watched as Malcolm pushed it away and they were hit with a breeze of the outside air. He climbed up to where the trap door was leaving Dani alone in the staircase. </p><p>“Are you really going to just leave me here?” She mumbled. “This dress isn’t as flexible as you think it would be.” Malcolm reappeared and offered her his hands. While he pulled her up onto the roof with him Dani sneezed causing him to almost lose his grip. </p><p>“Was now really the time to sneeze?” Malcolm said as finished pulling her up. </p><p>“I'm sorry, I wasn’t expecting to sneeze.” She replied with laugher placing her heels next to the edge of the open trap door. </p><p>Malcolm shut the trap door once Dani had moved away from the entrance. He walked over to her and offered her a hand so she could stand up. From where they stood they could see a whole view of New York City. </p><p>“Wow, you are right. This is way better.” Dani said softly as she took everything in. Malcolm jumped up on the rail and sat down with his legs dangling off the side of the building. “Bright, if you fall I swear.” </p><p>“I promise I won’t fall.” He tried to reassure her that he would be okay. “Come sit with me.” </p><p>He patted the ground on the other side next to him. Dani rolled her eyes and made her way over to where he was sitting and sat down. They sat there for a while watching the sunset over the city. Dani had rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder and continued to observe the city life below her. </p><p>“Dani?” Malcolm whispered quietly trying to gain her attention. </p><p>“Yeah?” She looked up at him admiring how the city lights reflected in his blue eyes. </p><p>“Did you mean what you said earlier? That we don't have to pretend?”</p><p>Malcolm knew it was a risky thing to ask her and he could feel his face starting to flush up as she stared at him. They sat there silently for a while just staring at each other. The thick tension that grew around them was unbearable, and he felt his heart rate start to increase as the silence continued. Dani noticed how nervous he was getting and decided she should stop teasing him. </p><p>“Yes, I did mean what I said earlier.” She moved over so she could sit closer to him and put her head back on his shoulder. “Sorry for not answering, I wanted to see how fidgety you would get.” </p><p>Malcolm sat there smiling silently, trying to take everything in. He finally understood that good things could happen to him and not just other people. The sun had finally set, revealing all of the stars in the sky. Malcolm had one thing on his mind.</p><p>“Dani?” Malcolm asked very quietly. </p><p>“Yeah?” She answered, confused about what he wanted to know this time.</p><p>Malcolm didn’t say anything, he just sat there and watched as she raised her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. He slowly leaned towards her, removing the space between the two of them. When his lips reached hers, he kissed her softly and didn’t pull away. Malcolm eventually broke the kiss and held Dani in his arms. </p><p>“Malcolm?” Dani said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Can we move away from the edge of the building if we are going to do this?” Malcolm nodded his head and released her from his arms and watched as she moved to the other side of the rail. He got up slowly making sure not to slip off the edge of the building and followed her. </p><p>Dani sat back down on the ground on the other side of the railing, the cold floor sending a chill through her body. She looked up and saw Malcolm wince as he took off his jacket. </p><p>“Hey, slow down,” Dani mumbled quietly as he sat down next to her. “Malcolm, don’t tell me you reopened your stitches.” Malcolm unbuttoned his shirt to check before he shook his head no. </p><p>“I will be fine.” He said reassuringly. “Take my jacket, you look cold.” He handed her the coat and helped her put it on. </p><p>“Definitely different from my leather jackets, but it is yours so it will work.” She said with a chuckle. </p><p>“Now, where were we?” Malcolm said grinning. Dani smiled and leaned into his shoulder. </p><p>“I think just about here.” Dani kissed his cheek as he held her in his arms. </p><p>“Man you are really bad at that.” Malcolm laughed.</p><p>“Bad at what?” Dani was confused by Malcolm’s choice of words but was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt him kiss her. </p><p>“You always miss.” He mumbled. </p><p>The two of them sat there watching the busy traffic in the city. Dani had eventually fallen asleep laying in his lap. Malcolm felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He reached in his pocket to see three texts from his Mother to see where they are. Malcolm sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He gently rubbed Dani’s shoulder to try and wake her up.  </p><p>“Hey sleepyhead, we have to go back down, my Mother is looking for us.” He whispered. </p><p>Dani looked up at him with her tired eyes and smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose causing her to laugh. </p><p>“Alright, one last dance, and then can we go back to the hotel?” Dani asked with a yawn. </p><p>“Yep, anything for you,” Malcolm whispered and watched as Dani stood up and flattened out the bottom of her dress. </p><p>Malcolm stood up behind Dani and wrapped his arms around her. Standing on his tiptoes he kissed the side of her neck softly. </p><p>“These heels do not help.” Malcolm groaned as he let go of her and walked over to the trap door. </p><p>“Well, shorty, I’d love to wear flats, but Mrs. Whitly said heels were the best choice.” Dani chuckled as she followed him over to the door. </p><p>Malcolm opened the trap door and slowly eased himself down the hole and back onto the platform beneath him. He reached his arms up and gently pulled her down with him. </p><p>“Bright, you really shouldn’t be lifting me like that,” Dani mumbled as they walked down the stairs together. </p><p>“Eh, I feel fine.” He shrugged. </p><p>Dani grabbed Malcolm’s arm and stopped him. She gently placed her hand on his abdomen causing him to let out a muffled groan. </p><p>“Liar,” Dani said, rolling her eyes and let go of him. </p><p>“I am not a liar, I just don’t want you to worry!” Malcolm called out as he ran down the stairs to catch up to her. </p><p>Dani got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. She turned to look at him but just looked at the ground instead. </p><p>“Malcolm, since day one I have worried about you. I will always worry about you. You just have to realize that I deeply care about you and you can’t just do so many reckless things without thinking.” Dani said quietly. </p><p>Malcolm stood there in complete shock and wrapped her up in a hug. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Malcolm heard his phone ring. He gave her a soft kiss before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. </p><p>“Dani, I promise I will try my best to not do anything stupid.” He replied softly. “I think we better hurry up, I can’t tell whether my Mother is annoyed or upset that we are missing.” Malcolm groaned and shoved his phone back in his pocket. </p><p>He took Dani’s hand in his and led her down the end of the hallway where Jessica and Ainsley were standing. </p><p>“There you two are, I have been looking everywhere for you two.” Jessica sighed. “I was about to have Gil send out a search party.” </p><p>Ainsley laughed at Jessica’s comment before walking away to go talk to Cosette. Jessica led Dani and Malcolm over to the table where Gil was sitting. Gil chuckled and shook his head at the two of them as they sat down. </p><p>“Jess thought you guys went back to the hotel,” Gil said as he pulled out Jessica’s seat so she could sit down. <br/>“Nope, just avoiding the Milton’s,” Malcolm answered laughing. </p><p>Malcolm looked over at Dani and set his hand on her back. She gave him a soft smile and took a sip of her water. An announcer came on over the speakers and announced that the last song was about to begin. </p><p>“Are you ready my love?” Malcolm asked Dani.</p><p>“Ready to go home,” Dani chuckled. “I’m joking, let’s go dance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rating was changed due to some violence concerns, but nothing major is occurring. Mainly was changed just as a precaution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm and Dani slowly danced around the ballroom floor to the pace of the classical song that way playing. Malcolm found himself getting lost in Dani’s hazel eyes. She gave him a soft smile and leaned in to give him a small kiss. When she pulled away Malcolm twirled and dipped her down. While pulling her back up slowly Dani let out a small yawn. </p><p>“Do you want to go back to the hotel suite now?” Malcolm whispered silently as the song came to an end. Dani nodded her head in response to his question and followed him off the ballroom floor.</p><p>Malcolm left Dani at their table with Gil and went to say his goodbye’s to all of his family members. He would cringe when one of his aunts would call him a Whitly, and tried to correct them, yet none of them would listen. Eventually, Malcolm said goodbye to all of his family members and met Dani by the exit. When they walked outside the limo driver was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. </p><p>Once they got back to the hotel Malcolm thanked the cab driver and opened the hotel doors for Dani. Standing in line for the elevator, Dani noticed the little girl in front of them was crying. She figured it was nothing too severe and just rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder. The guy in front of them turned around and smiled and offered them the elevator first, which Malcolm accepted. When they were in the elevator they finally spoke. </p><p>“I had a good time tonight,” Dani said softly with a yawn. Malcolm smiled and kissed her cheek. </p><p>“Good, I am glad. What was your favorite part?” He asked with a grin. </p><p>Malcolm was hoping that Dani would say either the time they danced or their moment on the roof, but he was too distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t hear her answer.<br/>
“Malcolm?” She whispered.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I was thinking about my favorite part, and kinda drifted off.” He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Dani chuckled and just smiled. </p><p>The elevator door opened and the two of them walked down the hallway to their suite. Dani stopped along the way at a vending machine to get Malcolm another pack of licorice for the night, but as she tried putting the change in the machine the same little girl from down stairs reached out and touched her other hand. </p><p>“I’m sorry about that, Camile has no sense of personal space.” A man with a deep voice said, causing Dani to jump. “Come on Camile let’s go back to our room and leave this poor young lady alone.” </p><p>Dani waved as they walked away and watched them walk down the hall. Halfway down the hall the little girl did a slow motion with her hand and turned around to look back at Dani. Dani didn’t understand why the little girl folded her hand into a fist, but she watched as she disappeared into a room.  She thought of all the things the little girl could have been trying to do with her hand as she walked down to where Malcolm was standing in the hallway. </p><p>“Here, got you some more,” Dani said with a smile as she handed him the bag. Malcolm unlocked the door to their suite and took the bag from Dani before walking inside. </p><p>The two of them walked into the bedroom to go get changed. Malcolm sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dani wipe off her makeup. He got up from the bed, closed the curtains to their balcony, and then joined Dani in the bathroom. He stood behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. </p><p>“Want to help me take the dress off?” Dani asked as she tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes. </p><p>“I would love to, but can I carry you to bed in that dress first?” Malcolm replied with a grin on his face. Dani turned around to face him and shook her head no and walked out of the bathroom. “Why, not?” Malcolm asked as he followed her over to her suitcase?</p><p>“Because you are injured, that’s why,” Dani mumbled as she grabbed an NYPD hoodie and sweatpants from her bag. “Now, can you please help me take this dress off?” Malcolm nodded his head and began to pull down on the zipper. </p><p>“You are so beautiful, you know that right?” Malcolm said softly. Dani turned and smiled and slipped out of the dress. “Wait, have you had that on you all night?” He asked pointing to the gun strapped on her leg. </p><p>“Maybe,” Dani answered as she unstrapped it from her leg and slid on her sweatpants. She felt her phone vibrate the bed and walked to the other side to see what the notification was for. </p><p>Dani threw her hoodie on over her head and unlocked her phone. Malcolm walked up behind her to see what she was reading, but Dani threw her phone on the bed and ran over to get her gun off of the dresser. </p><p>“What is it?” Malcolm asked as he picked up her phone. The alert on Dani’s phone was from JT saying that Abby was last seen in the hotel that they were staying in. “Wait, is that the girl from the elevator?” </p><p>“Yeah, the man called her Camile, but her name is actually Abby. Ugh, how could I be so stupid? She did the hand movement for help, as she walked away from the vending machine.” Dani said as she slipped on her sneakers. “Malcolm, we need to go.” </p><p>Malcolm and Dani slowly ran down the hallway to the door where Dani saw them disappear through. While Dani stood outside of the room Abby was in, Malcolm cleared out the other rooms telling them to evacuate down to the lobby without making any noise. </p><p>Once the floor was cleared Dani knocked on the door. The man from the elevator answered and held a gun up to Dani’s chest. Another man emerged behind him, with a gun in his hand as well. </p><p>“You are outnumbered this time, detective. We knew you would come.” The man with the gun pointing at her chest said. </p><p>Malcolm wanted to jump in front of the gun, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take both of them down at once. He tapped the button on the side of his phone twice, sending an SOS alert to Gil and the cops at the station. Dani stood still not moving her gun away from the man’s chest. She watched the second man disappear and then heard Abbey start to cry. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Dani asked the man.</p><p>“Why do you care, you should have stayed out of our business.” He replied, pressuring his finger on the trigger. </p><p>Malcolm could feel his heart missing a beat as he watched this all go down in front of him. The next thing he heard was three gunshots ring out and the glass window behind Dani breaking. When he looked he saw both Dani and the man laying on the floor. </p><p>“Malcolm go grab Abby,” Dani mumbled and pushed her gun towards him. “Take this, I will be okay.” </p><p>He looked at her twice before following her orders and entering the room. Malcolm found Abby hiding in a closet and the other man dead on the floor. </p><p>“Abby, shh, it’s okay, I’m Malcolm Bright with the NYPD, you are safe now, it’s going to be okay. Can you come out of the closet and close your eyes?” Malcolm said softly and watched as the little girl emerged from the closet with her eyes close. “That’s great, now keep your eyes closed. I am going to get you out of here.” </p><p>Malcolm picked up Abby and walked out of the hotel room. When he was back in the hallway, he handed Abby to another officer. He ran over to where the Medics were putting Dani on a stretcher. </p><p>“Dani, oh my god, are you going to be okay?” He asked looking her up and down and found her injury on her right leg. “You were shot, and you still had me go in and get Abby?” </p><p>“Shh, Malcolm the medic here said I will be fine. I have to go get surgery so they can remove the bullet, but I will be okay.” Dani reassured him and took his trembling hand in hers. </p><p>Malcolm followed the medics down the hallway as they wheeled Dani to the ambulance. While Dani was being loaded onto the ambulance, Malcolm was able to catch a glimpse of Abby with her mother in the parking lot surrounded by other officers. </p><p>“Sir, are you riding along with us?” One of the medics asked Malcolm, causing him to jump. </p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Malcolm followed the medic over to the ambulance and sat inside on one of the benches next to Dani. </p><p>The ride to the hospital was quiet and the only thing heard was the siren coming from the vehicle. Dani held on to Malcolm’s hand the whole time and didn’t let go until the medics met with the floor surgeons at the entrance to the hospital. The last thing he could see was surgeons rushing Dani down the hospital halls to the closet operating room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm sat in the waiting room for three hours, filling out various forms that the nurses were giving him. It was almost 12 o'clock in the morning when a surgeon came out and told Malcolm the surgery went fine. </p><p>“Can I go back and see her?” Malcolm asked as he stood up from the chair he was in. </p><p>The doctor nodded his head and led Malcolm over to the elevator. Once on the 6th floor, they walked down to a room. Through the window, Malcolm could see Dani sitting up on the bed reading a book, and let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Just press the yellow button on the wall if she needs anything.” The surgeon said before walking away. </p><p>Dani heard the door click open and looked over to see Malcolm walking into the room. She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head to the chair next to her. He understood her head signal and sat down next to her. </p><p>The two of them were silent while Dani finished the chapter she was reading. When she shut the book, Malcolm took it and set it on the table next to him. </p><p>“Well, look at us.” Dani chuckled, “Both have gunshot wounds, basically falling apart.” Malcolm laughed with her and looked over at her wrapped leg. </p><p>“What did the doctors say? Are you going to be able to walk again?” He asked.</p><p>“Well, the bullet struck my tibia and then stopped, causing the bone to shatter. They said with enough rest and physical therapy I will still be able to walk.” Dani answered as she laid back on her pillow. “For now, I need to either use crutches or a wheelchair.” </p><p>Malcolm admired her eyes as she laid in bed talking. Someone knocked on the door to the room and then opened it causing both of them to jump. </p><p>“Sorry to scare you, detectives, I was just wondering if you were willing to accept another guest.” A nurse said softly. </p><p>“Is it Gil?” Dani asked. The nurse nodded her head. “Alright, he can come up.” </p><p>Malcolm and Dani watched as the nurse walked out of the room and down the hallway. After she was out of sight Malcolm leaned over and kissed Dani on the cheek. </p><p>“Hey, you missed,” Dani said softly. Malcolm laughed at her comment remembering when he said it the day before in the hotel room. </p><p>He stood up and pulled his chair closer to her hospital bed and then sat back down. As Dani rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder, Gil walked into the room. </p><p>“What am I going to do with you two?”  He chuckled. “How are you doing Powell?” </p><p>“I’m a bit sore, the numbing agent is wearing off. Not a fan of the cast.” She answered with a sigh. Malcolm fumbled his hand through Dani’s curls, causing her lips to form into a smile. “Sadly, I’m stuck dealing with him.” Her comment caused all three of them to laugh. </p><p>“Well, Jess is waiting down in the car, I will see you guys tomorrow,” Gil said with a smile and walked out of the room. </p><p>Once Gil left the room, Dani moved to the side of the bed farthest away from Malcolm. He gave her a questionable look and stood up from the chair. She let out a long yawn and rubbed the palms of her hands over her eyes. </p><p>Malcolm walked over to the door and closed it before turning off the lights. Dani patted the bed next to her and looked up at Malcolm. He smiled at her softly and slowly laid down in the bed next to her. After wrapping his arm around her body, he pulled the blanket up over them.</p><p>“I’m sorry tonight didn’t go the way we planned,” Dani whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“No, don’t apologize. You saved a child and you got shot.” Malcolm answered. “Just being here with you is enough for me.” </p><p>Malcolm listened as Dani’s breathing pattern became slower and he came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep. He started to make his way out from under her, but stopped when he heard him make a noise. Once confirming she was still asleep, Malcolm walked over to the door. </p><p>Stopping in the door frame, he looked over at her and smiled. </p><p>“I love you, Dani,” Malcolm whispered before slowly closing the door.</p><p>“I love you too,” She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes to reveal he was gone. </p><p>Dani rolled over slowly being careful not to move her leg, and grabbed her phone off the table. She sent him a text asking where he went and laid her head back down on her pillow. The little three little dots in the corner kept appearing and disappearing. Finally, the reply from Malcolm came through. </p><p>He replied to her text by stating that he was going back to the hotel to pack their bags, and to check out of the hotel room. Dani smiled at her phone and told him that she was going to bed and that she would see him in the morning. </p><p>~</p><p>Malcolm looked at the time on his phone and realized that it was almost three o’clock in the morning. He figured it would be too late to catch a cab, so he would just have to walk back to the hotel. </p><p>The walk was long and the only thought in his head was that Dani had been shot. Watching her lay on the floor in the hallway of the hotel, next to the body of the man who shot her. How the pain took away the sparkle in her eyes and the way her voice was weak when she called to him to go grab Abby.</p><p>He found a bench to sit on and took his phone back out. Malcolm typed in Ainsley’s number and sent her a text, it was a stretch but he needed to be with someone. The city was uncomfortably quiet for being the city that never sleeps. </p><p>His phone started ringing, pulling him from his thoughts. Answering the call he heard Ainsley begin to talk. </p><p>“Mal, it is like 3 am. Why are you awake?” Malcolm could hear her groan from the otherside of the line. </p><p>“Want to go get a drink?” He sighed and watched as his sister's face appeared on his screen. </p><p>“You do realize, you are sitting in the dark, on a bench, and asking your own sister to go get a drink?” She told him as she walked around her hotel room, getting ready. </p><p>“Yeah, Dani is in the hospital, so you were my next choice.” </p><p>Standing up from the bench, Malcolm walked over to the bridge that was nearby. Looking through the fence on the bridge, he remembered the way Eve looked after she was pulled out of the water. </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream. Looking down at his phone, he saw that his sister had a concerned look on her face. </p><p>“Malcolm, what was that?” She whispered. </p><p>“Ains, I’m not sure.” He replied and walked over to the small hill next to the bridge. </p><p>Another painful scream filled Malcolm’s ears as he walked up the bridge. </p><p>“Stay there, I’m on my way,” Ainsley said sternly. </p><p>Malcolm could hear her keys jingle as she ran down the stairs. He turned down the brightness on his phone and pushed himself up against the wall. </p><p>“I think we should plan drinks for another night,” Malcolm mumbled before ending the call. </p><p>Poking his head around the corner, he was able to make out three people. The one on the ground looked like a woman and the other two had the figure of two grown men. A gunshot rang out and in the dark, Malcolm could make out the spark of the gun. </p><p>The two men ran, leaving the woman on the ground behind. When the two men were out of sight, Malcolm ran over to the woman. </p><p>“Shh, it’s going to be okay.” He reassured her. Applying pressure on the wound with his one hand, he pulled out his phone. “Hey Siri, call Gil.” Malcolm’s breathing became shaky as the line rang. </p><p>The line kept ringing, and Malcolm had lost hope that Gil would answer. He looked down at the woman beneath him and only saw Dani. He shook his head and the real woman’s face came to his perspective. </p><p>“Kid please tell me this is important.” Gil sighed as the line connected. </p><p>“I am under a bridge, not sure which one but there is a woman who had been shot in the chest. Two men, Gil please help.” Malcolm spoke fast and could hear Gil moving around in the background. </p><p>“I’ll be there soon kid. Hang tight.” </p><p>The line disconnected and Malcolm was alone again. He looked around and saw the woman’s purse on the bank of the water. His attention was pulled back to the woman when she made a soft noise. </p><p>Above him, he heard a door slam shut. He sighed and shut his eyes. The sound of footsteps filled his ears and he looked up and saw Ainsley. </p><p>“Malcolm!” Ainsley yelled and ran over to him. “Oh my god, who is she?” </p><p>“I don’t know, she is bleeding out. Give me your scarf.” Malcolm whispered and grabbed Ainsley’s scarf. He wrapped the scarf around the woman and continued to apply pressure. “Go grab her purse.” </p><p>Ainsley ran over to the bank of the water and grabbed the woman’s purse. She started shuffling through the bag, to look for an I.D. In the distance police sirens filled the air. </p><p>“I can’t find anything. Her wallet is empty.” Ainsley screamed over the loud sirens. </p><p>Gil and a few other detectives started running down the hill towards them. Malcolm felt the world begin to spin around him and found himself looking back at the woman below him. Her blood coated his hands and soaked his trousers. </p><p>He looked at the woman and began to see hallucinations. Her face flashed back and forth between Dani and Eve. Malcolm found himself being pulled off of the girl and carried away by Gil. </p><p>“Kid, look at me,” Gil whispered as he set Malcolm down in the passenger seat of his car. </p><p>Ainsley ran up next to Gil’s car and knelt down next to her brother. She held a water bottle up to his mouth and brushed his hair out of his eyes. </p><p>“Malcolm, please. You are probably sleep-deprived and dehydrated.” Ainsley said softly. </p><p>He took the bottle from her hands and took a sip. Looking up he saw two paramedics rushing his way. </p><p>“Gil, I can’t go to the hospital. Dani doesn’t need the stress.” Malcolm mumbled and rested his head on the back of the seat.</p><p>Gil walked over to the paramedics and told them that they were in no need of assistance. </p><p>“Malcolm, why don’t I take you home?” Ainsley whispered. She took his hand in hers and smiled softly. </p><p>“Thank you Ains. Thank you for being here.” Malcolm smiled and slowly stood up from the passenger seat. </p><p>Ainsley helped him stay steady as she walked him over to her car. She opened the door to the backseat. Malcolm laid down in the back and rested his eyes. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay Malcolm. You are safe, Dani is safe, and so is Jane Doe. You can rest now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>